Némesis
by Cristal D'Felton
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando una extraña sombra te lleva al pasillo más alejado de Hogwarts? ¿Qué pasa cuando, en lugar de toparte con un muro, te encuentras abriendo los ojos en otro mundo? ¿Qué sucedería si de pronto te encontraras con tu peor enemiga y unos extraños niños con animales que hablan? Draco Malfoy no sabía lo que pasaría, pero planeaba averiguarlo pronto. Dejen sus Reviews.


Bueno, esto es un experimento. Ya saben que cuando uno tiene una gran idea rondando todo el día por su cabeza, hay que tomar un lapicero, una libreta y escribirla, no vaya a ser que de pronto te des cuenta de que olvidaste aquello tan grandioso que te emocionó en ese instante ¿verdad? xD'

No sé a dónde voy a llegar con todo esto, pero veremos qué tal se me da escribir. Sé que no he actualizado mi otra historia, pero terminando de detallar este capítulo, continuaré lo que ya tengo escrito.

* * *

**Disclamer: **_Todo lo que puedan reconocer no es mío, es de nuestra reina J.K Rowling. Yo solo tomé la mayoría de sus personajes, lugares y descripciones prestados para jugar un rato, relajarme y divertirme sin fines de lucro. _

* * *

_Nunca se sabe lo que el futuro aguarda para cada quien, ni siquiera aquellos que se jactan de haber dominado el arte de la adivinación.  
Incluso Trelawney tenía eso siempre en cuenta, pero ¿de qué trabajaría si no era de profesora sobre la materia?  
Otro ejemplo claro de que el futuro es incierto es aquella historia en la que dos jovenes que creían odiarse, se dieron cuenta de lo que las palabras pueden causar, desde una discusión, hasta una maldición que acarrearía un gran castigo._

_Pero bueno, es normal que las personas que ya conocen una historia se adelanten un poco, por eso mismo hoy vengo a relatarles todo desde el comienzo, para que entiendan mejor toda la palabrería inicial de este texto.  
¿Comenzamos?_

**_Capítulo 1: Llegando a Hogwarts._**

No podía creerlo, simplemente no lograba salir de ese embelesamiento que la invadió cuando por fin vio el enorme castillo erguido frente a ella. Las barcas seguían avanzando, pero ella no era consciente de eso ya que su atención estaba totalmente fija en aquellas imponentes torres que con su gran altura parecían rozar el cielo con sus puntas.  
'Enorme' era quedarse corto a la hora de describir el gran castillo de Hogwarts.

Antes de que cualquiera se diera cuenta, la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a una bruja alta, de cabello negro y túnica verde esmeralda. Tenía un rostro muy severo y todos por igual sintieron un leve escalofrío de terror y respeto entremezclados.  
Se instaló un breve silencio antes de que el gran hombre con abundante cabello enredado hablara dirigiéndose a la mujer.

—Los de primer año, profesora McGonagall.  
—Muchas gracias, Hagrid. Yo los llevaré desde aquí.  
Abrió la puerta y dio paso a los niños que se apresuraron a entrar, notando que el lugar era muy grande. Todos abrieron mucho los ojos, excepto un pequeño grupo de niños que al parecer se conocían desde antes, a juzga por la familiaridad con la que se codeaban y murmuraban por lo bajo entre ellos.

La niña pasó de ellos y fijó su mirada en las paredes de piedra, estaban iluminadas con resplandecientes antorchas y después en el techo, que era tan alto que no se veía.  
Una gran y magnífica escalera de mármol se extendía frente a ellos y aunque un poco a regañadientes siguió al numeroso grupo mientras los del frente iban detrás de la profesora McGonagall a través de un camino señalado en el suelo de piedra. El lugar habría estado silencioso de no ser por las numerosas voces, que salían de un portal situado a la derecha

Anaís, llena de una común excitación pensó que la profesora abriría la enorme puerta, sin embargo, la bruja los llevó a una pequeña habitación vacía, fuera del vestíbulo.  
Se reunieron allí, rozándose hombros con hombros sin que nadie se preocupase por el contacto con "extraños".  
Casi todos tenían algo en común: se encontraban increíblemente excitados y nerviosos, mirando a todos lados. Y digo "Casi todos" ya que la pequeña volvió a fijar su atención en el pequeño grupo que ya se conocía, todos sonreían levemente intentando estar lo más lejos de los demás que les fuera posible.  
La voz de la mujer que los había llevado hasta ahí, la sacó de su observación.

—Bienvenidos a Hogwarts —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. El banquete de comienzo de año se celebrará en breve, pero antes de que ocupen sus lugares en el Gran Comedor deberán ser seleccionados para sus casas. La Selección es una ceremonia muy importante porque, mientras estén aquí, su casas serán como su familia en Hogwarts.  
Tendrán clases con el resto de la casa que les toque, dormirán en los dormitorios de sus casas y pasarán el tiempo libre en la sala común de la casa.  
»Las cuatro casas se llaman Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin. Cada casa tiene su propia noble historia y cada una ha producido notables brujas y magos. Mientras estén en Hogwarts, sus triunfos conseguirán que las casas ganen puntos, mientras que cualquier infracción de las reglas hará que los pierdan. Al finalizar el año, la casa que obtenga más puntos será premiada con la copa de las casas, un gran honor. Espero que todos ustedes sean un orgullo para la casa que les toque.  
»La Ceremonia de Selección tendrá lugar dentro de pocos minutos, frente al resto del colegio. Les sugiero que, mientras esperan, se arreglen lo mejor posible—.

Los gatunos ojos de la profesora se detuvieron un momento en un niño rollizo que tenía la capa atada bajo su oreja izquierda.  
Después en un ¿niño? sí, eso parecía, tenía el cabello de color zanahoria, pero estaba de espaldas a Anaís así que ésta no estaba segura de qué habría tenido de malo para recibir la mirada de McGonagall.  
La niña no movió ni un solo dedo, sabía de sobra que estaba impecable.  
—Volveré cuando lo tengamos todo listo para la ceremonia —dijo la profesora  
McGonagall—. Por favor, esperen tranquilos.  
Salió de la habitación. Dejándolos solos.  
Algunos cuchicheaban entre sí, pero Anaís simplemente se quedó ahí donde estaba, tan fresca y tranquila por fuera como cuando había salido de casa. Aunque por dentro... por dentro era otro tema.

Después de unos instantes todos guardaron un silencio expectante, todos menos una niña de cabello esponjado y como de arbusto que susurraba a media voz todos los hechizos que sabía, preguntándose en voz alta si necesitaría alguno.  
La pequeña la ignoró e hizo oídos sordos a todos los sonidos del lugar, enfocándose en las expresiones de todos los que la rodeaban. Se detuvo en ese misterioso grupo que tantas veces le había llamado la atención esa noche.  
Como se mencionó antes, ella era una chiquilla muy observadora y no tardó en notar quién llevaba la voz cantante en aquel variopinto grupo.  
Era un varón, de cabello platinado engominado hacia atrás, tan rubio que su cabello casi parecía blanco. Por un instante sus miradas se chocaron y ella pudo presenciar maravillada el bello color mercurio en los ojos de él, fue solo un instante ya que después unos cuantos alumnos gritaron, haciéndola saltar levemente por la sorpresa. Frunció muy levemente el ceño y fijó su mirada en el causante del susto, lo que encontró la dejó fascinada:

Unos veinte fantasmas acababan de pasar a través de la pared de atrás. De un color blanco perla y ligeramente transparentes, se deslizaban por la habitación, hablando entre sí sin mirar a los de primer año.  
Parecían discutir, pero ella no prestó la más mínima atención a su conversación, seguía mirando embelesada a los extraños seres.

—¡Alumnos nuevos! —dijo uno de los regordetes fantasmas que estaba vestido de fraile. Les sonrió a todos—. Estáis esperando la selección, ¿no?  
Ella asintió al igual que unos pocos.

—¡Espero verlos en Hufflepuff—continuó el Fraile—. Mi antigua casa, ya saben.  
—En marcha —dijo una voz aguda—. La Ceremonia de Selección va a comenzar—.  
La profesora McGonagall había vuelto. Uno a uno, los fantasmas flotaron a través  
de la pared opuesta.  
—Ahora formen una hilera —dijo la profesora a los de primer año— y síganme.  
Salieron de la habitación, volvieron a cruzar el vestíbulo, pasaron por unas puertas dobles y entraron en el Gran Comedor.

Todo estaba espléndido, el lugar estaba iluminado por miles y miles de velas que flotaban en el aire sobre cuatro grandes mesas, donde los demás estudiantes ya estaban sentados.  
Los cubiertos sobre la mesa eran de reluciente oro y en una tarima, en la cabecera del comedor, había otra gran mesa, donde se sentaban los profesores.  
La profesora McGonagall condujo allí a los alumnos de primer año y los hizo detener y formar una fila delante de los otros alumnos, con los profesores a sus espaldas.

Lo que más llamó la atención de Anaís fue el techo... o donde debería estar el techo ya que en cambio se encontró con un hermoso cielo nocturno lleno de estrellas brillantes. Oyó susurrar a la niña de cabello alborotado: «Es un hechizo para que parezca como el cielo de fuera, lo leí en la historia de Hogwarts».

La profesora McGonagall puso en silencio un taburete de cuatro patas frente a los de primer año. Encima del taburete puso  
un sombrero puntiagudo de mago. El sombrero estaba remendado, raído y muy sucio.  
Todos miraban al dichoso sombrero y el silencio invadió el comedor por unos segundos, entonces el sombrero se movió.  
Una rasgadura cerca del borde se abrió, ancha como una boca, y el sombrero comenzó a cantar:

_Oh, podrás pensar que no soy bonito, _  
_pero no juzgues por lo que ves. _  
_Me comeré a mí mismo si puedes encontrar _  
_un sombrero más inteligente que yo. _  
_Puedes tener bombines negros, _  
_sombreros altos y elegantes. _  
_Pero yo soy el Sombrero Seleccionador de Hogwarts _  
_y puedo superar a todos. _  
_No hay nada escondido en tu cabeza _  
_que el Sombrero Seleccionador no pueda ver. _  
_Así que pruébame y te diré _  
_dónde debes estar. _  
_Puedes pertenecer a Gryffindor, _  
_donde habitan los valientes. _  
_Su osadía, temple y caballerosidad _  
_ponen aparte a los de Gryffindor. _  
_Puedes pertenecer a Hufflepuff _  
_donde son justos y leales. _  
_Esos perseverantes Hufflepuff _  
_de verdad no temen el trabajo pesado. _  
_O tal vez a la antigua sabiduría de Ravenclaw, _  
_Si tienes una mente dispuesta, _  
_porque los de inteligencia y erudición _  
_siempre encontrarán allí a sus semejantes. _  
_O tal vez en Slytherin _  
_harás tus verdaderos amigos. _  
_Esa gente astuta utiliza cualquier medio _  
_para lograr sus fines. _  
_¡Así que pruébame!  
¡No tengas miedo!  
¡Y no recibirás una bofetada!  
Estás en buenas manos (aunque yo no las tenga).  
Porque soy el Sombrero Pensante. _

Cuando su canción terminó, todo el comedor estalló en aplausos. El sombrero se inclinó hacia las cuatro mesas y luego se quedó rígido de nuevo. Anaís repasó en su mente toda la canción y tomó una decisión: Sería Slytherin.  
Sonrió de medio lado y fijó toda su atención al frente, donde la profesora McGonagall se adelantaba con un gran rollo de pergamino.  
—Cuando yo los llame, deberán ponerse el sombrero y sentarse en el taburete para que los seleccionen —dijo—. ¡Abbott, Hannah!  
Una niña de rostro rosado y trenzas rubias salió de la fila, se puso el sombrero, que la tapó hasta los ojos, y se sentó. Un momento de pausa. —¡HUFFLEPUFF!—gritó el sombrero.  
Los que estaban en la mesa de la derecha aplaudieron mientras Hannah iba a sentarse con los Hufflepuff.  
—¡Bones, Susan!  
—¡HUFFLEPUFF! —gritó otra vez el sombrero, y Susan se apresuró a sentarse al lado de Hannah.  
—¡Boot, Terry!  
—¡RAVENCLAW!  
Los de la mesa de la izquierda aplaudieron tal y como lo habían hecho los de la derecha.  
Fueron pasando más y más alumnos, Mandy Brocklehurst, Lavender Brown, Millicent Bulstrode, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Seamus Finnigar, Hermione Granger y después de lo que le pareció una eternidad, la llamaron a ella.  
—¡Lyrel, Anaís!- dijo McGonagall.

El estómago de la niñase encogió, pero con el mentón en alto se dirigió a donde se encontraba el taburete. Se sentó y la profesora le colocó el sombrero. Primero vio los rostros de todos en el comedor y después el oscuro interior del sombrero.  
—Hum, astuta y ambiciosa... pero eres muy valiente y determinada... ¿Dónde te pondré?— Susurró el sombrero a su oído.  
La respuesta no se hizo esperar, no se quedaría en silencio, ni siquiera mentalmente: «_¡Quiero ir a Slytherin!» _pensó dirigiéndose al sombrero. Escuchó un leve bufido y el sombrero volvió a hablarle —Eres muy obstinada y tienes un fuerte temperamento, no podrías ir a Hufflepuff— continuó el sombrero como si no la hubiera escuchado —Podrías ser una gran Gryffindor... también puedo ver que eres muy inteligente, podrías ser una excelente Ravenclaw— tanteó el cacharro.  
Anaís frunció el ceño y pensó con extraordinaria determinación _«No quiero ser una leona, quiero ser una serpiente». _Obtuvo silencio por unos instantes y luego la prenda gritó su respuesta a todos en el gran comedor:

—¡SLYTHERIN!  
Anaís de pronto quiso besarlo, pero solo se quedó quieta y después de que la profesora le quitara el sombrero se levantó del taburete y se dirigió a la mesa de las serpientes. Con una amplia y orgullosa sonrisa se encaminó con pasos elegantes y fluidos, y se sentó a un lado de la tal Bulstrode.  
No puso mucha atención a los que seguían después de ella, pero sí que levantó la mirada cuando la profesora llamó a Draco Malfoy. Sus ojos volvieron a chocarse con los grises de él y ella supo que algo pasaría, solo que no sabía si ese algo sería bueno o malo.  
El sombrero solo tozó los platinados cabellos cuando gritó —¡SLYTHERIN!—.  
El niño se dirigió a sentarse al lado de los grandulones que se encontraban frente a ella y cuando los demás volvieron a prestar atención a la selección. Él le sonrió de medio lado, sonrisa que ella no correspondió. Se retaron con la mirada por unos largos minutos en los que el sombrero seguía seleccionando casa para cada uno de los estudiantes que faltaban. Habrían continuado mirándose, pero entonces un murmullo general se extendió por las cuatro mesas.  
—¿Ha dicho Potter?—.  
—¿Ese Harry Potter?—.  
Claro que la pequeña niña de cabello castaño oscuro y brillantes ojos de suave color chocolate sabía quién era Harry Potter  
¿Qué niño hijo de magos no lo sabía?  
Pasó su mirada de Malfoy a Potter como si el rubio no existiera y casi pudo jurar que escuchó un rechinido de dientes, pero no pudo estar segura ya que el sombrero gritó:  
—¡GRYFFINDOR!—.  
Y todos los leones sin excepción aplaudieron fuertemente, algunos incluso soltaron un grito de emoción, celebrando que tenían a Potter.  
Ya no quedaban muchos sin seleccionar así que dejó de prestar atención y fijó su mirada en el estrellado techo.  
Supo que el último estudiante había sido de Slytherin, pero ni siquiera volteó a verlo, aún cuando el apellido Zabini le llamó mucho la atención.

El director se levantó de su silla de oro y los miró a todos con expresión radiante, con los brazos muy abiertos.  
—Bienvenidos— dijo —. ¡Bienvenidos a un año nuevo en Hogwarts! Antes de comenzar nuestro banquete, quiero decirles unas pocas palabras. Y aquí están ¡Papanatas! ¡Llorones! ¡Baratijas! ¡Pellizco!... ¡Muchas gracias!

Se volvió a sentar. Casi todos aplaudieron y vitorearon. Anaís simplemente sonrió. Los platos frente a todos de pronto se llenaron de comida que se veía exquisita.

Las conversaciones no se hicieron esperar, pero ella no se unió a ninguna, simplemente se limitó a disfrutar de los manjares.

—Soy Malfoy, Draco Malfoy— Se presentó el rubio con orgullo. Ella bufó mentalmente y fijó sus ojos color chocolate en los grises de él. Enarcó una ceja con delicadeza y bebió un poco de zumo de calabaza, antes de contestar un simple —Lyrel, Anaís Lyrel— y continuó comiendo con tranquilidad, ignorando la furiosa expresión indignada del niño. Sonrió para sí misma, acababa de encontrar a su primer enemigo.

* * *

_Gracias a unos pequeños errores el capítulo se hizo muchísimo más largo de lo que en realidad era.  
Esos errores han sido corregidos y ahora quedó justo como lo imaginé en un principio.  
Espero les haya gustado, tal vez hoy suba un nuevo capítulo. No tendrá nada que ver con este e incluso será de unos años después, donde Anaís y Draco ya estén entrando a sexto. _

_Por el momento no tengo muy claro que voy a hacer con esta historia, pero lo que sí tengo seguro es que se convertirá en un Crossover de His Dark Materials y Harry Potter. _

_**Cristal D'Felton.**_

_**21/08/2013.**_


End file.
